


Новая жизнь

by I_am_Vesper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Vesper/pseuds/I_am_Vesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После предательства мужа Белль живет в ставшем совершенно чужим для неё Сторибруке. Если у всего есть цена, чем заплатит Белль за свой счастливый конец?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Агата Кристи - Серое небо

_Улетела сказка вместе с детством._   
_Спрятавшись за чопорной ширмой,_   
_Фея поспешила одеться._   
_Я стряхиваю пепел в это небо._

Листья опадали, превращая золотой осенний пейзаж в черно-серый. Люди закрывали лица пушистыми шарфами, поднимали воротники пальто и готовились к празднованию Хэллоуина. Мимо окон Белль мальчишки тащили тыкву и пакеты конфет к празднику.

Раз в неделю Реджина привозила в розовый особняк продукты и пыталась разговорить хозяйку. Девушка лишь сильнее куталась в явно большой на неё пиджак. «Холодает», — думала она.

 _Нет, теперь не то время,_  
 _Нет, теперь не то небо,_  
 _Когда можно было просто улыбаться._  
 _Серым оно будет потом._  
  
Дороги заметало снегом. Сначала белоснежный, через несколько дней он становился грязно-серым от проезжающих машин. Люди прикрепляли к фасадам домов гирлянды и венки, лепили снеговиков и готовились к празднованию Рождества. Все дома на улице были украшены, кроме розового, самого большого.

Позвонив в третий раз и не получив ответа, Реджина развернулась и уехала. Когда первые фейерверки рассекали небо и соседи выбегали на улицу, чтобы посмотреть на эту красоту, Белль сидела в своей холодной постели и рассматривала противоположную стену. «Сегодня опять не удастся лечь спать пораньше», — подумала девушка.

_Если сделать все, что надо,_   
_И не вспоминать._   
_Если спрятаться в подушку_   
_И не вспоминать._   
_Если видеть небо серым_   
_И не вспоминать,_   
_Что небо, небо было голубым._   
_Небо, небо было голубым._

Снег таял под лучами весеннего солнца. Дети пускали кораблики в бегущих ручьях, а их отцы злились и копались в машинах. Горожане перестали прятать лица в шарфах, вовсю наслаждаясь солнечными лучами.

Белль лишь поплотнее запахнула пыльные шторы и тяжело вздохнула. В принесенных Реджиной пакетах с едой она обнаружила бутылку вина и записку:

 **Если захочешь поговорить, просто позвони.  
**  
Белль взяла мобильный телефон и медленно удалила все номера из контактов, оставив лишь номер бывшей Злой Королевы. Остальной мир всё равно будто бы забыл про неё.

Возможно, она всё же позвонит Реджине. Когда-нибудь потом.

 _Только это не поможет_  
 _Тем, кто любит рисовать._  
  
Мгновенно отреагировавшие на вызов врачи скорой помощи едва не врезались в чёрный мерседес, припаркованный возле розового особняка. Они обнаружили вместе с пациенткой мэра города, в панике заставляющую Белль прочистить желудок.

Очнувшись в больнице, Белль возненавидела себя. И за то, что хотела умереть, и за то, что у неё ничего не получилось. Рядом, в кресле, скинув туфли на высоком каблуке и подобрав ноги, спала Реджина.

Стянув с себя все датчики, которые тут же начали истошно пищать, разбудив Реджину и позвав медперсонал, Белль босиком, пошатываясь, подошла к окну.

Она не слышала, как Реджина зло шипела на медсестер, не пропуская их в палату и уверяя, что всё хорошо. Лучи солнца ласкали бледное лицо Белль, и она, робко улыбаясь, прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ими.

 _Серым оно будет потом._  
  
В лёгком летнем платье и босоножках на невысоком каблуке Белль была невероятно красива. Она катила за собой небольшой чемодан, в котором уместились все необходимые ей вещи. Лицо девушки было румяным, синяки под глазами исчезли, и лишь болезненная худоба выдавала её, но это можно было исправить.

Реджина обняла девушку на прощание и взяла с неё обещание иногда звонить.

Начиналась посадка на рейс в Нью-Йорк.


End file.
